Mud flaps are well known in the art. While they generally protect a vehicle from damage due to debris thrown from wheels, conventional mud flaps suffer several shortcomings. First, installation typically entails drilling holes and clamping, bolting or screwing the mud flaps into place. Such processes may materially compromise the finish, corrosion resistance and resale value of a vehicle. A related problem is that removal can be tedious and often leaves bare metal exposed to the elements. Yet another problem with conventional mud flaps is that they are relatively rigid and do not accommodate a range of fender configurations and sizes. Thus, manufacturers and retailers must supply countless different versions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,526 to Jaeger discloses a releasable pliant non-marring mud flap, which works very well. However, the panel and engagement channel of that mud flap, must be configured (i.e., sized and shaped) for a particular fender, i.e., for a particular vehicle. As there are countless vehicles, such mud flaps are typically produced for a limited range of vehicles. Otherwise production and inventory would be cost prohibitive.
In view of these shortcomings, many vehicle operators simply forgo mud flaps. This holds true particularly for classic car enthusiasts, who tend to condemn any aftermarket, non-original equipment. In such cases, road grime and flying gravel can wreak havoc on fine vehicle finishes, not to mention the finishes and windshields of vehicles following behind.
What is needed is a mud flap that can be easily installed and removed, without any damage to a vehicle, and that can conform to fit a wide range of vehicles.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.